·Į Ŵαиηα ƒuςκ Уσύ Vєяy Mυcħ·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Puede que el Rompimiento Duela... Pero la Venganza Siempre será Dulce::...::LindsayxRandom::..::·Reto Del Roleo·::..
1. Empecemos con la historia

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y es para pasar el rato, blah, blah, blah.**

_**Holass!**_** Sí, es NekoNight escribiendo la nota de autor porqu... Uyy, no se los puedo decir por que sería mucho adelanto del fic... Abajo explicaré todo mejor =^w^=**

**Pero en serio, me siento orgullosa de subir este fic con otra NB =^o^= Ahora, a lo serio!**

**Advertencia: **Insinuación de** yuri (ChicaxChica) y temas referente a lo sexual **pero no explícito, **alguna que otra grosería** ysólo eso por ahora.

**Aclaración: Raited T for security y Gwen narra.**

**Ahora, sin nada más con que distraerlos... ****¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**·I Wanna Fuck You Very Much·**_

_~I Really Know, I Wanna Fuck You~_

_(Realmente lo sé, Quiero que te jodas; Akon Ft Snoop Dogg)_

Camino por la calle, todo esto me resulta aburrido; es decir ¿a alguien realmente le gusta ir a estudiar?

Siendo honesta, sólo me gusta estudiar arte, nada más, ¿entonces que se supone que deba hacer con las demás materias que tengo que ver y estudiar?

— ¡Hey, Gwen!

¿La cereza del pastel de esta maldita mañana? Para mi desgracia Duncan me llama, pero no sé si es bueno o malo el hecho de que se haya despertado temprano para llegar en hora o para acompañarme hasta el instituto.

—Hola Duncan… —Lo saludo de forma normal— ¿Y ese milagro de que te hayas levantado para llegar en hora a nuestras clases?

— ¿No te dijeron?— Me pregunta burlón –La profesora de biología está embarazada y por eso no tendremos clases hasta que consigan un reemplazo— dice con una mueca animada—. Qué extraño que tu noviecito Elvis no te haya dicho nada –Sonríe más burlón que antes.

Trent, rayos… ¡Se me ocurre terminar con él cuando me tiene que decir que tenemos clases libres!

—Ex –logro articular molesta mientras busco mi celular en el bolso que llevo a las clases para ver la hora. –Genial, tenemos dos horas libres antes de la siguiente clase –bufo guardando mi móvil de nuevo y siento una mirada sobre mí, Duncan me mira curioso.

— ¿Terminaron?— Pregunta incrédulo, wow, eso es muy raro de él.

—Sí –suspiro, aunque el tema me sea incómodo con cualquiera raramente no lo es con Duncan… Es porque él es mi mejor amigo y nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no? Sólo por eso… ¿Verdad? —, ya sabes, ese beso con Heather fue la gota que derramó el vaso –le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos mientras caminaba hacia no sé dónde

—Es muy buena rompiendo parejas –comenta como si fuese un chiste mientras revisa su billetera.

—Ni que lo digas. –Ruedo los ojos acomodando mi bolso hacía atrás.

—Bueno, ya que terminaron, ¿no te vengaras?— Pregunta entre curioso y pícaro. ¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar eso?

—Ya termine con él, no creo que sea necesario más nada –respondo encogiéndome de hombros. — ¿Porqué me lo preguntas?

—Uy, Gwenny, se ve que esa semana que faltaste por tu certamen te perdiste de mucho. –Dijo pícaro y burlón.

— ¿Sí?— No es necesario verme a un espejo para saber cómo me veo enarcando una ceja y cruzada de brazos.

—Pues, tenemos mucho tiempo, si quieres vamos a McDonald's y te cuento todo ahí –Duncan parecía divertido con lo que me estaba diciendo, o porque cuando lo decía paso su brazo por encima de mis hombros. Supongo que es más lo primero.

—Bien, pero tú invitas –ahora soy yo la que sonríe burlona, pero Duncan es el que sigue con esa expresión divertida. Esperen, hay algo que no cuadra… ¿Dónde está Courtney, su novia? Eso seguramente se lo tendré que preguntar luego…

No quise preguntarle nada mientras íbamos al restaurant (que por suerte no estaba tan lejos, o mejor dicho, que Duncan sabía llegar más rápido tomando atajos por callejones y calles que no sabía que existían), en ese recorrido no hubo mucho, alguna que otra broma ocasional, algún comentario del lugar (o más bien burlas de Duncan hacia mi ignorancia del terreno) y… Nada más, todo fue normal.

—Listo, llegamos en diez minutos— dijo mi amigo punk orgulloso, mientras detrás de él podía apreciar la M amarilla con el fondo rojo en un letrero cuadrado en una de las paredes de vidrio.

—Si engordo eso pesará en tu conciencia— brome mientras caminaba para salir de ese sucio callejón, dejando a Duncan atrás mío.

—Como digas, nena— me siguió el paso sin reclamarme que lo haya dejado atrás.

—Por cierto, Duncan, ¿de qué va lo que me vas a contar?— Preguntó curiosa y viéndolo por encima de mi hombro.

— ¿Sabías que Lindsay anduvo con siete diferentes en esas dos semanas?

— ¿Lindsay? ¿Pero ella no busca a Tyler siempre?— Pregunto asombrada, en serio, esa chica podrá ser idiota pero no es como Heather… O al menos no lo era hasta que me fui.

—Cambió –el de ojos celestes se encoge de hombros mientras cierra sus ojos, oh Duncan, eres tan obvio, olvidaste borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro. — Anduvo con uno diferente cada día.

— Adivino, y tú no tuviste nada que ver con ello, ¿no?— Pregunto divertida mientras lo sigo viendo por encima de mi hombro, y ahora colocando mis manos en mis caderas.

— ¿Celosita?— Pregunta burlón. Sólo con esa frase, corrijo, palabra, hace que ruede los ojos y suspire exasperada. ¿Me sonrojo? No, no creo; sólo con Trent me sonrojaba por esas idioteces.

—Ya quisieras— le digo caminando hasta la vereda, y ahí me detengo para esperarlo.

Chicas, ¿los chicos siempre tienen que ser así de inmaduros? ¿O deben tener siempre un punto demasiado negativo? Me refiero a que, Trent era maduro y sensible, pero él quería que nuestra relación fuese demasiado "formal"… ¡Y se besa con otra cuando no estoy! Geoff es simpático y fiestero pero… También es inmaduro y… tiene novia. ¿Alejandro? ¿Ese cuenta? Bueno, el latino esta encaprichado con la _abeja reina_, mejor conocida como Heather, y se rumorea que también les echa piropos a las demás chicas cada vez que tiene oportunidad; pero como sea, ese está descartado, luego…

— ¿En qué tanto piensas?— Me saca de mis divagues mi amigo de cresta verde, tomándome desprevenida debo aclarar. Se ve que él no lo tomó así ya que ríe entre dientes—. Siento haberte asustado, Gwenny.

—En primera, soy Gwen, no "Gwenny" –le reprocho haciendo comillas en el aire —, y lo segundo, sólo m tomaste por desprevenida y ya –le aclaro mientras el semáforo se pone en luz verde para cruzar.

—Como tú digas… Gwenny— vuelve a decir burlón, y yo vuelvo a rodar los ojos mientras cruzo la calle.

—Y dime de una vez, ¿Qué pasó con Lindsay?— ¿Qué puedo decir a mi defensa? La curiosidad es demasiada, además de que ese estilo de chica fácil no es típico de la rubia, bueno, sí lo es, pero no como para andar con diez chicos en dos semanas.

—Veras… Heather en esa fiesta no rompió sólo tu noviazgo con Trent, sino que también lo hizo con el de Lindsay y Tyler… –Decía serio, mientras se adelantaba para quedar a mi lado.

—Heather se pasó de perra esta vez— Admití cruzándome de brazos de nuevo. No seré la mejor amiga de Lindsay pero tampoco la detesto como a Heather.

—Ella se molesto con ambos porque… Bueno, puede que a Trent lo besara pero con Tyler fue "_otra cosa_", entiendes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?— Asentí con la cabeza, no era necesario que Duncan me dijera que ese par se había acostado juntos para darme cuenta de ello— Bueno, Lindsay buscaba el baño y yo me ofrecí a guiarla…

— ¿Por qué eso no me extraña?— Lo interrumpí burlona mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—McLean la estaba rondando mucho, sólo fue un buen gesto— recriminó normal mientras se encogía de hombros—, además de que creo que no sería la cosa más genial encontrar una "sorpresita en un cuarto" –me miro serio, volví a asentir con la cabeza—. Cuando llegamos al baño ella abrió torpemente la puerta ya que ambos habíamos tomando mucho por culpa de Geoff, y bueno, nos encontramos al deportista fracasado y a Heather. Pensé que Lindsay se pondría a llorar ahí mismo, o que saldría corriendo mientras lloraba, pero, cielos, la hubieses escuchado— Duncan sonrió al recordar eso, pero no me miraba, miraba al frente casi riendo.

— ¿Me puedes dar alguna idea de lo que dijo?— No tengo ni idea que les habrá dicho la nena de papi a su novio engañándola con su mejor amiga, ¿ustedes si?

— ¿Te acuerdas esa vez que ese auto casi me atropella?— Me preguntó y, ciertamente ¿Cómo olvidar algo así? Aún recuerdo a Duncan sentado en el borde de la acera y maldiciendo e insultando hasta la tatara tatara bis abuela del conductor. Miré a Duncan divertida pero él me miraba esperando respuesta. Nuevamente asentí con la cabeza. –Lindsay les dijo al par algo peor que ello, y cuando se iba abofeteó a Heather y le cerró la puerta en la cara a Tyler; pero el asunto no se acaba ahí.

— Claro que no, ¿ahora cuenta cómo fue que anduvo con diez chicos diferentes?— Insistí curiosa. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos entrado al local de comida rápida.

— ¿Acaso yo dije que fueron ocho chicos?— Respondió burlón. Oh, algo me dice que algo raro pasa. –Ella anduvo con chicos… y chicas.

—Ja, buena broma, Duncan, pero ya no te creo –Le dije mientras iba hacía el mostrador a pedir un combo económicos de esos que pasan como propaganda. Volteé a ver que respondía el chico pero me llamó la atención que estuviese mirando pícaro a través de las grandes ventanas del lugar.

— ¿No me crees? ¿Por qué no pruebas ver _eso_?— Dijo mientras señalaba cierto punto pasando las ventanas. Genial, por las idioteces de Duncan perderé mi lugar en la fila.

Me acerco hasta donde está el chico con… ¿para qué negarlo? Ningún interés. Suspiro cansada y lo miro, preguntándole con un gesto que demonios se supone que deba ver. Duncan señala algo en la parada de buses de la acera de enfrente. Esta demasiado lejos y hay demasiada gente, pero aún así creo que ya sé que es lo que quería que viera; Entre la gente se destaca una chica rubia con una sombrerillo de mezclilla celeste, con una musculosa muy ajustada en rojo, botas al estilo cowboy (ahora que lo noto, Geoff debería de comprarse unas así para que su atuendo de vaquero sea completo) por encima de un jeans celeste claro y también justado. Sin duda es Lindsay, sólo que me extraña que no use su pollera naranja, pero igual, eso me tiene sin cuida… ¿Qué? ¿Está tomada de la mano con Courtney?

—Duncan, esta broma ya se te fue de las manos— Lo miré seria, aún si creer eso... ¿O sí lo estaba creyendo después de todo?

— ¿Crees que es divertido que Lindsay ahora ande con la princesa? Bien, ya anduvo con ocho diferentes— Me mira serio muy serio… Oh no, eso quiere decir que es verdad lo que me dijo antes.

— ¿Pero no eras el novio de ella? ¿Terminaron?— ¡Mierda, me voy por dos semanas y me pierdo cosas importantes! No soy de esas chicas que les encanta curiosear con la vida ajena, pero… Cielos… Esto es realmente… ¿Raro? ¿Impredecible? ¿Inesperado?

—Discutimos y terminamos como siempre lo hacíamos, pero esta vez no se qué pasó que ninguno se disculpo… Así que no nos pudimos reconciliar y ya. Ya viste como termino todo— Me dijo cuando se cruzó de brazos, aún molesto.

— ¿No te falta contarme nada?— Insistí, por algo deben haber discutido, ¿o me equivoco? Pude ver como Duncan rodó los ojos exasperado.

—Courtney se quejó de que pasaba más tiempo con Lindsay que con ella, y tenía razón en eso, pero ella creía que la estaba engañando y malinterpretó cuando le dije que "estaba ayudando a Lindsay…"

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre decirle eso –Ahora soy yo quién rueda los ojos.

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Cómo piensan no malinterpretar lo que digo si me interrumpen?— Se quejó – Estaba ayudando a Lindsay con su "venganza" contra el pésimo deportista.

—Inventa una excusa más realista a la próxima –sigo sin creerle nada.

—Cierto, eso no suena creíble— se encogió de hombros y… Esperen de nuevo, ¿Duncan me dio la razón?— pero nadie sabe cómo reaccionará en una situación límite hasta que le sucede, ella sólo eligió vengarse, además, el rompimiento siempre duele, ¿o no?

—Suponiendo que es verdad, a Tyler esto le va a doler mucho— Le respondo tomándolo del brazo—. ¿Ahora si vas a comprar la comida?— Pregunto, después de todo él dijo que invitaría la comida y yo tengo hambre.

* * *

_**Holass de Nuevo!**_ **Wow... Hace muchísimo que no escibía algo de 2000 palabras para el primer chapter xD (si es que alguna vez logré escribir alguno así).**

**Esto es por el ·Reto del Roleo· (Los que saben ya lo deben de haber notado)Y Yeah! Soy la Primera que Subo! Y escribo las notas como Yo Misma porque... Taran! Lindsay no "apareció" en este Chapter así que no puede comentar nada =P**

**Sinceramente, ya había escrito un chapter de Lindsay para el reto, pero este (que por cierto, no iba a tratar de eso) me sirve más para la historia. Ah, y una aclaración, Lindsay salió con 8 personas (las cuales aparecerán luego), 9 contando a Courtney y 10 contando a... Se imaginan a quién me refiero? Si no se los dejaré en suspenso ;) , El título hace referéncia a dos canciones que, en este título se juntan, y otra cosa; No hay DxG en este fic, ellos sólo son amigos, pero pongansen en el lugar de Gwen, siendo la mejor amiga de Duncan... ¿Cómo se sentirían xD?**

**Ya sin nada más que decir (salvo que actualizen sus fics! Y Hey! Más los del roleo!) me voy a seguir viendo Scooby Doo ya que son las 5 y media pasadas de la madrugada xD**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva o review es agradecido! Y también gracias a esos que sólo leen =^0^=**

**Me voy yendo, los leo después, Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**+ Reviews = Actualización + rápida ;)**

**PD A Los Que Leen/Leyeron ·¿Quién Mató a Chris McLean?· :Gracias a una amiga (Kiyo! Aunque no creo que estes leyendo esto ;) escribiré el segundo chapter del fic, así que actualizaré pronto ;)**


	2. Primera Víctima

**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah... Tampoco las estrofas de la maravillosa canción de Smile de Lily Allen :)**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Aquí subiendo fic sin actualizar por mucho tiempo :D lástima que nadie siguió con éste reto :( -y muchos menos lo empezaron ¬¬-**

**·A**claración**/A**dvertencia**» Primero no narra nadie, luego lo hace la protagonista ;D y ésto se sitúa antes de que Gwen se enterara de todo esto (mientras ella no está). Lo primero es un recuerdo y well... No hay advertencias graves -yuri no explicito acorde de lo que piensen ustedes- y algo de OoC debido a la situación y pensamientos de la rubia =^0^=.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**·I Wanna Fuck You Very Much·**_

_**When you first left me I was wanting more (**__La primera vez que me dejaste quería más__**)**__**  
**__**But you were fucking that girl next door,**__** (**__Pero te estabas tirando a la chica de al lado__**)**__**  
**__**What cha do that for (what cha do that for) (**__¿Por qué hiciste eso? **[**por que hiciste eso__**])**__**  
**__**When you first left me I didn't know what to say (**__La primera vez que me dejaste no supe que decir__**)**__**  
**__**I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day (**__Nunca he estado sola de esta manera, sentada todo el día en soledad__**)**_

.

_._

_Se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Se ponía una bandana y luego se la sacaba así enredando y enmarañando su rubio cabello. Sonrió ante su propio reflejo desaliñado mientras veía el delineador negro fusionarse con sus lágrimas._

—_Estás muy resentida, ¿cierto?— La voz de una chica de cabello azabache se hizo presente. Es chica sólo se quedó mirándola recostada en el umbral de la puerta._

—_Ahora… no… —Casi rogó mientras seguía viéndose al gran espejo y enterraba las uñas en la moquete lila que adornaba su cuarto._

—_Así no lograrás nada; desquítate, eso es mejor –aconsejó con voz indiferente. –Sabes que sé de esto y tú sólo eres distraída e inocente además de torpe._

— _¡No ayudas!— Gritó fuera de sí Lindsay mientras le arrojaba un cojín fucsia que impactó directo en la cara de la pelinegra._

— _¡Malagradecida!— Chilló al instante mientras arrojaba el cojín hacía un lado y se tiraba a donde estaba la de ojos celestes._

_La otra sólo cayo boca abajo sobre la fina moquete mientras sentía el peso de la pelinegra oprimiéndole la espalda. _

—_¡Vete…! – Articuló Lindsay en un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas volvían a escapársele manchando levemente el suelo entre cada forcejeo por escaparse._

—_No hasta que me escuches, perra –sonrió con arrogancia mientras lograba voltear a su hermana y por ende, quedando encima de ella mientras ahora le tomaba ambas muñecas. La menor ya no se podía zafar y estaba a merced de la pelinegra._

—_Paula… ¿Qué quieres?— Por fin la miró angustiada mientras su hermana sonreía perversa mientras veía la comprometedora escena a través del espejo._

—_A ti. –Simpleza y sutileza. –Quiero que seas como yo y ¿qué mejor manera que lograrlo dándole una lección a tu novio?— Agregó con tono burlón mientras acercaba su rostro al de su hermana para intimidarla más._

—_Yo… No estoy segura… _

— _¿No quisieras estar en mi lugar ahora?— Le preguntó con una sonrisa altanera ya sintiendo el aliento de la rubia._

_Lindsay cada vez se sentía peor y confundida. Ella no era mala. Confiaba en el karma y en que sólo con verse bonita le bastaba para ser feliz pero Paula… Quería a su hermana pero debía admitir que Paula no era como ella. Hacía lo que quería, podía manipular a cualquiera tan sólo con palabras y sonrisas fingidas… Ella era mala y poderosa. Heather era la única 'digna' de comprarse con Paula pero entre ellas ciertamente no se sabía quién ganaría._

— _¿El gatito le comió la lengua a la ardillita? — Y los mechones azabaches se combinaban con los dorados del regados en la moquete._

—_Tú eres mala, ¡tendrás mal karma! –Saltó decidida y sin temer mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza del suelo, acercando más sus distancias._

—_¿Aún crees en esas idioteces de mamá? –Y su sonrisa era zorruna. –Ella era buena y está muerta, ¿recuerdas? Muerta y enterrada siendo carcomida por gusanos y alimañas._

_Luego de eso se produjo un silencio… Un largo silencio mientras la rubia volvía a los sollozos, ésta vez con la mirada perdida._

—_Avísame cuando estés lista para desquitarte con ese perdedor. –Fue indiferente y se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado mientras con una mano se arreglaba su azabache cabello. _

_Sólo soltó una risilla al ver que su hermana seguía tirada en el suelo con la vista perdida en el techo pero ya no lloraba, las lágrimas no le volvían a salir._

* * *

—Me siento mal por ella… —Escucho a mis espaldas; reprimo una sonrisa y hago que las lágrimas vuelvan a brotar antes de levantarme. No creo meterme con una mujer que parece una momia revivida.

–Es que es tan linda… No merecía eso… —Ahogo un sollozo intentando reprimir la satisfacción que me da escuchar eso. _Alejo_ habla con la encargada del lugar.

—Disculpa, Noel… —Mi tono suena inocente y tímido, bah, es tan divertido decir mal los nombres. —¿Me dirías cual es la tarea de francés?— Me excuso sonriendo. Él parece ignorar lo que trato de hacer mientras me pasa a secas la hoja con las preguntas a contestar.

—Tengo una copia, quédate con esa hoja –me dice seco a la vez que la hoja de diez preguntas se 'resbala' de mis manos y cae balanceándose hasta los pies de alguien.

—Creo que se te cayó esto –me dice el chico de voz dulce mientras recoge el papel y me lo entrega con delicadeza.

— ¡Oh! Muchas gracias… —Sí, exagero ese 'oh' y empiezo a agradecerle para que me diga su nombre aunque creo saberlo.

—Trent, Trent Holt –dice con una sonrisa de comercial aunque no parezca de ese tipo superficial… Parece inocente… ¿Acaso quizás pueda…?

—Yo soy Lindsay Richardson –sonrío como sonreía antes del _bache_ con Tyler.

— Porrista principal si no me equivoco –me dice en tono juguetón pero amistoso. Le seguiré la corriente.

—El miembro más importante del grupo solo –río levemente mientras intento sonrojarme. –Tú, el mejor músico de por aquí supongo –le señalé su guitarra en la espalda.

—Músico sólo, no creo ser el mejor –confesó algo apenado. ¡Parece tan adorable como para ser mi próximo _pasante_!

—Ohhh… —Me asombro exageradamente mientras logro sacarle una sonrisa y un ¿sonrojo?

Ay, justo ahora se le ocurre ser puntual a _Chip_ con esto de los horarios… Lo bueno es que ahora tengo la práctica.

—Sí quieres te acompaño a tu siguiente clase, de todas formas mi profesor siempre llega tarde.

¿Eso es buen karma? ¡Las cosas no pueden ir mejor!

Sonrió ampliamente a modo de respuesta a la vez que doy pequeños saltitos y aplaudo leve y deprisa. Al apuesto chico de ojos verdes parece divertirle mi actitud infantil.

—Tomaré eso como un sí –se encogió de hombros mientras cargaba mis libros _y la hoja_. Veamos, rompió con _Greta _y ahora está disponible, aparte de ser muy dulce… Esto será fácil y… Ahora Tyler ve que le doy un beso en la mejilla a Trent, el cual se sonrojó violentamente.

—Lo siento… ¿Lo hice mal?— Fingí inocencia mientras ponía cara arrepentida y apenada. Él soltó una risilla nerviosa y negó con la cabeza.

—Descuida… Es sólo que eres muy linda pero… —Oh no, no pensaba dejarlo terminar de pensar ni de hablar. De inmediato me arrojé a sus brazos y lo besé 'inocentemente' haciendo que mis libros se le cayeran. Él me separó al instante que Tyler se iba furioso.

—Yo… Pensé que… de veras te gustaba… —Dije sin mirarlo mientras volvía a llorar de mentiras. Sí, de seguro él se siente mal… Muy mal.

—No, no es eso… —Intentó ¿reconfortarme? — ¿Pero no crees que fue muy rápido?

—Lo siento –vuelvo a repetir. –Tú sabes lo que me hizo Tyler y mi mejor amiga… —Sí, con eso funcionará; la lástima siempre es un buen recurso aunque patético. –Sólo quería cariño y pensé que tú… —Y fui callada por un beso del músico.

Sí, fue nombrar a Heather… Ella destruyó también la relación que tenía él y ahora, por dentro el está devastado… Para haber sido el primero en mi lista fue menos complicado de lo que pensé pero ¿A dónde se fue Noah? ¿Y Alejandro seguirá mirando?

No, no me importa. No me importa nada más que sentir las caricias del chico y sus labios sobre mi cuello.

_**'Lo peor es que me sentía mal por un raro Pero entonces sonreía, sonreía.'**_

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Segunda víctima de Linds y etto... Paula tiene el cabello negro porque -según creo- como se sabe que Lindsay es rubia teñida su hermana no podría serlo... Además que las cejas de la rubia mala en este fic son negras xP  
Well, me voy yendo que debo madrugar para ir a ver un partido de football D: deseenme suerte si pueden ;D (?) y espero que les haya gustado el chap! Mil Grazz por los reviews, alertas & favs =^0^=, ahora sí, me voy, se los quieree! Grazz por leer!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review?  
+ Reviews = Actualización + Rápida xD **


End file.
